


Just Another Cliche (Seananners/Hutch)

by deanstrenchcoatangel



Series: Youtube One Shots [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanstrenchcoatangel/pseuds/deanstrenchcoatangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam never intended to become a cliche. When he met Hutch, an overly aggressive man with an underly-developed beard, he never thought he would fall for him. Hell, at the time, Adam was so shy, they barely became friends at all. A couple months after meeting, the two were best friends-along with Sark, of course. A year after meeting, Adam realized that he was in love with his best friend. And the idea of loving his best friend confused him to no end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Cliche (Seananners/Hutch)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from about a month ago from a guest on Ao3 by the name of MooseFox. Because they commented as a guest, I'm not able to officially dedicate it to them, so I'm putting this in the notes. They requested 'something Nanners x Hutch' so I hope this is okay. I do take requests for fics, so if you have a pairing (with or without a scenario), leave me a comment or send me a message with it. :) Requests are always at the top of my list, so feel free to request away.

Adam never intended to become a cliche. When he met Hutch, an overly aggressive man with an underly-developed beard, he never thought he would fall for him. Hell, at the time, Adam was so shy, they barely became friends at all. A couple months after meeting, the two were best friends-along with Sark, of course. A year after meeting, Adam realized that he was in love with his best friend. And the idea of loving his best friend confused him to no end.

   He would always remember the moment that it clicked in his head that he wanted more than friendship from Hutch. The two were playing Trials, a motorbiking game that Hutch had become obsessed with, when it happened. Adam was stuck on an obstacle, just like he had been for the past 3 minutes, and he was  _ thisclose _ to rage-quitting when Hutch crossed the finish line. 

   “YES!” He yelled, his voice bouncing off of the walls. “SUCK IT, ADAM!” Adam shoved Hutch’s shoulder, throwing his controller down in anger. He didn’t even care if he only had a few seconds left to complete the level. He would take the DNF. 

   “Whatever, man. I still beat you overall.” Adam pouted. The screen changed to show that based on the amount of faults Hutch had taken, Adam had, indeed, beaten him. 

   “That’s such bullshit,” Hutch said, crossing his arms. Before Adam could retort, his phone rang. 

    “It’s Sark,” Adam read from his phone’s caller ID. “Be right back.” He moved to the kitchen, allowing himself some privacy and silence. Plus, he needed to get away from Hutch’s sore-loser-y-ness. “Hello?” He answered the phone.

   “Hey Adam,” Sark said cheerfully on his end. 

   “What’s up?” Adam asked. Sark wasn’t one for talking on the phone, so it was rare to get a call from him unless something important had happened.

  “Just hanging out with the missus.”

  “Same.” Adam had joked, without even thinking. He could hear Sark snickering on the other end of the phone. 

   “So I take it Hutch is over there?” He asked, and Adam could practically  _ hear _ the smug look on his face. 

   Adam peeked his head around the kitchen door, making sure Hutch was still out of earshot. “It was a joke, Sark.” He said, lowering his voice as he moved as far away from the door as possible. 

   “Uh huh. I’ve always said you two would make a cute couple.” There was a pause and I could hear another voice yell something in the background of the call. “Katie said she agrees with me.”

   He could feel his face burning as he shook his head. “We’re just friends.”

   “So were Katie and I.” Sark said, laughter in his voice. “And now we’re married with a kid and another on the way. We’re the dream.”

   “Adam!” Hutch yelled from the other room. “Hurry your ass up. I want to beat you and I can’t do that if you’re gossiping with Sark like a little bitch!”

   “We’re almost done!” Adam yelled back. 

   “Dude, you’re so whipped.” 

   “Shut up. I’m going to go play Trials with my  _ best friend _ and you can go fuck off.” 

   Sark’s laughter got even louder. “Give the missus my good wishes.” Adam hung up without answering him, but the thought stuck in his mind. They were just friends, right?  _ So were Sark and Katie. And now look at them. _

   Adam played with the idea in his head. The idea of him and Hutch dating. Sure, Sark had joked about it before, but he had always just brushed it off. For some reason, he just couldn’t brush it off this time. 

   It was a month before Adam realized that he was actually in love with Hutch. And another month before he decided to tell Hutch. And then another week before he actually did. 

   He told Hutch on a Wednesday. At the time, he hadn’t even meant to say it. They were at Hutch’s apartment when Hutch suddenly jumped up. “I’ll be right back,” he said, heading into his bedroom. He returned a few moments later with a ginormous bag of pistachios. 

   “You’re kidding,” Adam said, his eyes lighting up as he reached out to take the bag. He moved it between his two hands. It had to have been at least a couple pounds worth of pistachios.  

   “You’re welcome.” Hutch shrugged, sinking back into the couch with Adam. “I was at the store and saw it and thought ‘eh fuck it’ so yeah. There you go.”

   Adam broke open the bag, de-shelling a pistachio before tossing into his mouth. “Amazing.” He smiled wider as Hutch’s words sank in. Hutch had just seen this bag and gotten it for him without even being asked. Just because he knew Adam would like it. Awwww… “It’s thoughtful shit like this that made me fall in love with you.” The words had slipped past his lips without permission and he immediately froze, his eyes slowing rising to gauge Hutch’s expression. 

   The slightly younger man had a shocked look on his face, his eyes widened. “You… what?” 

   “Nothing,” Adam said quickly, shaking his head. “I… um. Nothing.”  _ You wanted to tell him _ , his brain reminded him.  _ You already half-did. Just rip off the rest of the band-aid. _ With a deep sigh, he decided to finish what he had (accidentally) started. “I’m kinda… sorta… in love with you. I guess.” He looked down. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I know that we’re just supposed to be best friends and I get that. I didn’t mean to fall for you-”

   “Adam.” Hutch interrupted. “Can you shut the fuck up?” Adam closed his mouth, eyes widening slightly. “Now that I have a chance to talk…” His hand reached out to guide Adam’s face up, forcing Adam to look at him. “I love you too.” 

   “Really?” Adam couldn’t help but ask. 

   Hutch rolled his eyes. “I don’t buy $12 bags of pistachios for just anyone, Adam.” Before Adam could say anything else, Hutch brought their lips together. 

   Adam had always rolled his eyes at people who talked about kissing like it was something magical. He had kissed plenty of people and never felt any kind of spark or fireworks or any of that dumb magical shit. But then again, those people weren’t Hutch. And dammit if those  _ magical _ kisses with Hutch didn’t just make him feel like he was another stupid cliche. But when he was with Hutch, he found he didn’t care how many cliches he fell under.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay? It was the first time I had really written anything with a lot of Hutch so I hope I did him justice. Remember, I do take requests for fics, so if you have a pairing (with or without a scenario), leave me a comment or send me a message with it. :) Requests are always at the top of my list, so feel free to request away. I can also be found on Wattpad by the name of CharlieBookbury. I hope ye enjoyed!


End file.
